Nama Gue Kyousuke, Puas Lo!
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Nama gue Tsurugi. Lengkapnya Tsurugi Kyousuke. Kata kakak gue, gue ini orangnya ganteng. Walaupun gue ngaku, masih gantengan kakak gue daripada gue sendiri. Tapi, nggak ada salahnya, kan gue narsis dikit. Toh kakak gue juga bilang begitu, meskipun gue tau itu cuma akal-akalan dia doang supaya gue nggak pake-pake gel rambutnya lagi. Itu, lho, yang bisa bikin rambutnya berdiri.


Nama Gue Kyousuke, Puas Lo!

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

Pairing:

KyouTen, YuuTen, dan laen-laen!

Warning:

Little bit! Shonen-ai, gaje, abal, OOC Kyousuke, Kyousuke si anak metropolitan, AU, jelek, full of Kyousuke's POV, tak layak baca, di sini Yuuichi-_niichan_ *KYAAAAAA!* udah sembuh dari cacat, typo bertebaran di seluruh Indonesia –salah- di seluruh fic ini, sangat amat aneh, nista, bahasa gaul dan bukan bahasa baku yang baik dan benar.

Ingat, ini fic OOC, jangan sampai kalian ngamuk karena watak para chara sangat berbeda dari aslinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Eh, lo!

Iya, elo!

Yang lagi nongkrong di depan komputer, yang lagi cengo di depan laptop, yang lagi micing di depan tablet, ama yang lagi melotot di depan hape!

Kenal gue nggak?

Kagak?

Sumpe lo?

Gue, ini gue!

Sadis lo pada kagak kenal gue.

Ya udah, gue kenalin diri gue dulu.

Nama gue Tsurugi. Lengkapnya Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Apa lo ketawa-ketiwi! Mau gue sambit pake Death Drop?

Ah, udah ah. Lanjut ke sesi perkenalan!

Ehem, umur gue enam belas taon –masih muda, 'kan?-. Sekarang gue sekolah di SMA Raimon di kelas 1-3. Gue punya kakak cowok, namanya Yuuichi. Lengkapnya Tsurugi Yuuichi.

Kata kakak gue, gue ini orangnya ganteng. Walaupun gue ngaku, masih gantengan kakak gue daripada gue sendiri.

Tapi, nggak ada salahnya, kan gue narsis dikit. Toh kakak gue juga bilang begitu, meskipun gue tau itu cuma akal-akalan dia doang supaya gue nggak pake-pake _gel_ rambutnya lagi. Itu, lho, yang bisa bikin rambutnya berdiri.

Mau tau apa yang dia bilang?

Dia bilang dengan nyantenya, "Kyou-_chan_ udah ganteng, kok. Gantengnya melebihi pangeran nggak kesampaian! Sumpah! Makanya jangan pake-pake _gel_ rambut Kakak lagi, ya. Ntar kalo abis kamu ama Kakak jadi nggak ganteng lagi, deh…"

Woi, _Baka_ _Aniki_, lo bilang gue ganteng, kok lo manggil gue '_chan'_?

Ah, kakak gue ini emang manusia paling aneh sedunia. Walaupun anehnya, dia terkenal di seluruh dunia. Sampe banyak anak cewek aneh yang mandangin foto dia sambil teriak…

"KYAAAAAA!"

Pokoknya, semacam gitu, deh! Super aneh, 'kan?

Yah, gue jadi OOC, deh. Tapi kata seseorang di luar sana, gue itu asik kalo dibuat OOC. Apa-apaan itu! Jelas gue kagak setuju! Gue nggak mau OOC!

Tapi, demi para fans yang setia ngeliat serial In*zuma El*ven G* cuma buat mandangin gue, gue relain buat dijadiin OOC! Demi fans!

Lo pada harus tau, fans gue itu banyak.

Meskipun gue tau, fans terbanyak itu pasti buat kakak gue, ama si Minamisawa.

Eh iya, dari tadi ngomongin hal gaje, mending kita ngomongin gue, yuk!

Gue ini…

Tinggi.

Kalo lo pada ngebandingin tinggi gue ama kakak gue! Lo salah besar!

Maksud gue, tinggi daripada Tenma, daripada Kariya, apalagi Nishizono.

Badan gue, nggak bagus-bagus amat. Tapi kalo digabung ama badan kakak gue, mungkin agak sedikit berotot kali ya. Dan gue suka itu!

Sekali lagi, jangan bandingin badan gue sama badan kakak gue! Gue jelas kalah!

Rambut gue, warnanya sama kayak kakak gue, biru dongker gitu deh. Berdiri, dan ada aksen kayak buntut di atasnya.

Aneh? Emang gue pikirin!

Yang penting gue keren. Gouenji-_san_ yang dulu rambutnya juga berdiri –sekarang udah turun, sih-, lebih aneh daripada gue pula. Bawang. Tapi dia tetep keliatan keren tuh. Dia keren kenapa gue nggak?

Dia kayaknya dah pisah ama pacarnya deh, si…

Alah, lupa gue namanya.

Nah, lanjut ke gue.

Di sekolah, dari kelas 1 SMP sampe SMA, gue ikut klub sepak bola. Gue bangga bener ama klub sepak bola gue. Nggak terkalahkan, euy! Kalimat favorit gue kalo udah di ruang klub itu…

"Ini, kan, klub sepak bola. Jelas aku ada di sini…"

Ruang klubnya gede, ada LCD TV-nya. Sofanya empuk, nyaman banget, deh! Pelatihnya juga baik-baik. Mulai dari Kudou-_san_, Endou-_kantoku_, sampe Kidou-_san_. Semua gue suka!

Tapi yang paling berkesan di hati gue –dan juga anggota klub sepak bola yang lain- itu Endou-_kantoku_.

Gue nggak pinter-pinter amat. Tapi kalo lo pada ngebandinginnya ma Kariya, atau Tenma, gue jelas menang.

Tsurugi Kyousuke dilawan.

Mata gue –menurut gue sendiri- warnanya jingga. Terserah lo pada mau nganggep mata gue serem, kek. Aneh, kek. Apalah. Yang penting gue punya mata. Titik. Kagak ada komanya.

Gue bangga ama model mata gue.

Soalnya, gue itu suka lirikin si Tenma, menurut dia mungkin mata gue nyeremin jadinya dia nggak berani natap gue balik pas gue liatin.

Jujur, ya, gue paling grogi kalo diliatin si Tenma. Tapi gue suka banget ngeliatin dia.

Gue suka ama dia?

Iya, gue ngaku! Puas lo!

Jangan ketawa-ketiwi kayak orang gila!

Ga usah 'ciee-ciee' gitu! Jijik tau!

Siapa yang bilang muka gue merah? Gue cincang lo pake pedangnya Kensei Lancelot!

Tau, ah! Ngeselin lo!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eh?

Ngapain lo pada ngikutin gue?

Mau gue lindes pake Death Sword?

Atau mau gue panggilin Lost Angel? Biar lo pada bisa naik ke akhirat –dicabut nyawanya-?

Oh, lo pada penasaran ma kakak gue, ya? Iya, iya… ngerti kok.

Gue bakal cerita dikit tentang kakak gue.

Seperti yang lo pada tau –ceileh, bahasanya-, nama kakak gue itu Tsurugi Yuuichi. Gue manggilnya macem-macem. Kadang _Aniki_, kadang _Nii-san_, kadang _Baka Aniki_, kadang _Baka Nii-san_.

Beragam banget, 'kan?

Kakak gue itu lebih tua lima tahun dari gue. Artinya umur dia sekarang dua satu. Haha, udah tua, ya? Emang!

Yuuichi-_niisan_ itu aneh. Seperti yang udah gue bilang sebelumnya. Tapi dia itu kakak terbaiiiiiiiikkk~ yang pernah dipunyai manusia!

Lo pada bakalan nyesel nyia-nyiain kakak kayak dia!

Tapi gue nggak yakin, emangnya ada adek yang nyia-nyiain kakak kayak Yuuichi-_nii_?

Secara, liat aja dia. Ganteng, baik, lembut, murah hati, suka senyum, rela berkorban, dan laen-laen.

Aduh, beruntungnya gue punya kakak yang kayak dia.

Semua orang –terutama dan yang paling pasti, cewek!- pasti pengen punya kakak macem dia. _Perfect brother_, tau nggak!

Rambut dia sama kayak gue, biru dongker, berdiri, dan menurut orang-orang, susah digambar. Cuma, dia nggak ada buntut kayak punya gue.

Beruntung dia.

Gue pengen punya rambut macem dia.

Abisnya, gue malu juga punya buntut…

Kayak nggak ada aksen lain aja.

Tapi nggak apalah.

Toh ada alien yang rambutnya merah itu, aksen di atas kepalanya malah tulip.

Nggak elit banget, kan?

Udahlah, gue rela aja. Yang penting gue keren.

Kakak gue itu, ya. Baik banget.

Pokoknya lo pada nggak bakal nyalahin gue perihal 'Tsurugi Yuuichi adalah kakak terbaik sedunia'.

Soalnya dia itu emang baik banget.

Misalnya…

Waktu gue ngelempar baju kotor gue sebarangan, dia yang beresin. Sampe s*mpak gue juga dia yang cuciin! Baik banget, kan?

Terus…

Waktu gue bilang lagi males bersih-bersih, dia yang ngerjain. Sampe mengkilat! Keren, kan?

Kakak gue gitu, loh…

Oh, iya, gue mau ngasih tau. Badan kakak gue itu…

Gue pengen banget punya badan kayak dia…

Habisnya, _sixpack_, sih.

Gue maklum juga. Habisnya umur kakak gue kan udah dua satu. Wajar _sixpack_.

Tapi, kan, gue iri juga.

Gue mau~!

Gue pernah, lho, ngajuin keinginan gue itu ke kakak gue. Tau nggak dia bilang apa?

"Kyou-_chan_, yang (ceking) kayak kamu kalo mau _sixpack_ butuh perjuangan keras. Nggak cuma harus sepak bola aja."

Emangnya gue ceking, ya? Dia bilang ntuh kata nohok sambil bisik-bisik sendiri. Tapi kuping gue kuping neraka, mana mungkin nggak kedengeran. Dia ngeremehin gue!

Liat aja, umur delapan belas gue udah _sixpack_! Sumpah! Bakal gue kalahin kakak gue dengan sekali tendangan! Liat aja!

Tapi, mungkin dia bener. Gue emang ceking –meskipun gue nggak merasa-. Dan gue yakin badan gue pasti bisa _sixpack_ di umur delapan belas!

Juga, gue nggak ceking!

Sekali lagi, nggak ceking!

Apaan lo pada cengar-cengir! Gue tebas lo!

Eh, ketawa lagi!

Alah, pusing gue. Terserah lo aja, dah!

Emang gue pikirin!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Woi!

Ngapain lo pada ngikutin gue lagi? Kan udah gue kasih tau tentang kakak gue, ngapain ngikutin gue mulu? Nggak liat apa gue lagi jalan ama Tenma?

Lo pada kayak si Kariya aja, deh, suka ngikutin gue ama Tenma jalan. Bedanya kalo dia ngikutin Tenma, kalo lo gue yakin pada ngikutin gue!

Iya, nggak?

Ngaku, lo!

Nggak usah nuduh orang! Lo pada tuh yang rese!

Gue mau jalan berduaan ama Tenma, kenapa lo pada? Kesel? Gue mau tenang hari ini. Nggak boleh ada yang ganggu gue lagi nge-_date_ ama Tenma. Titik! Kagak ada komanya!

Hah? Tanda tanya?

Udahlah, pokoknya gue mau jalan berduaan! Nggak usah ganggu!

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Gue bilang nggak usah ngikutin gue!

Ah, udahlah. Terserah lo aja. Emang susah jadi orang yang terkenal. Diikutin mulu.

"Ada apa, Tsurugi? Dari tadi misuh-misuh sendiri? Mau BAB ya?"

Tuh, 'kan! Si Tenma jadi nyangka yang nggak-nggak! Ini semua gara-gara lo pada! Kesel gue! Meskipun gue nyadar kalo lemotnya dia itu tingkat dewa.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa, kok, Tenma. Aku cuma lagi kesel aja…"

Demi Tenma, gue rela ngasih senyum gue yang paling manis. Gue rela nggak pake bahasa ibu gue sehari-hari (baca: bahasa gaul). Gue juga rela mengganti format gue-lo menjadi format aku-kamu.

Gue rela!

Demi Tenma!

Yah, meskipun Tenma itu lumayan deket (baca: sangat deket) ama gue –iyalah, kami dah temenan dari kelas 1 SMP!-. Tapi gue ada curiga dikit ama kedeketan dia en kakak gue.

Soalnya, deket banget sih.

Waktu kakak gue masih di rumah sakit, tiap hari dia ngejenguk kakak gue, gue juga, sih. Tapi kan gue adeknya, wajar dong, kalo gue jenguk kakak gue di rumah sakit.

Terus, dia tiap hari juga ngeliat terapi kakak gue. Meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi, emangnya gue nggak tau, apa!

Pas kakak gue dah keluar dari rumah sakit, dia ngasih buket bunga gede banget! Buat ngasih selamet gitu maksudnya.

Tapi, gue nangkep maksud lain dari itu. Yaitu dia nge-_date_ berduaan ma kakak gue.

Gue tau sih, kalo yang terakhir itu ajakan kakak gue. Dengan dalih 'merayakan keluarnya kakak gue dari rumah sakit'. Caranya ngajak Tenma makan berduaan di kafe.

Lo pada tau, kan lemotnya si Tenma sampe nggak sadar maksud kakak gue yang sebenernya. Tapi dia nggak nanya ma kakak gue, guenya diajak apa nggak.

Bukan maksudnya gue minta ajak, sih. Gue ogah makan ama Tenma kalo ditambah satu lagi lalat macam kakak gue. Mending gue ngajak Tenma sendiri. Tapi kan… gue adeknya gitu, masa ngerayain yang begituan adek kok nggak diajak. Malah gebetan adeknya yang diajak, perayaan apaan tuh?

Dari situlah, gue sadar kalo kakak gue juga suka ama si Tenma.

"Eh? Aku menganggap Yuuichi-_san_ sebagai kakakku, sama sekali tak ada maksud yang lain, kok, Tsurugi…"

Nah, dia selalu bilang begitu setiap gue nanya tentang hubungan dia ma kakak gue. Mungkin iya begitu bagi dia. Tapi bagi kakak gue itu kesempatan emas buat dapetin Tenma.

Gue merasa kalah.

Padahal, gue duluan yang kenal Tenma.

Tapi gara-gara kakak gue lebih punya nyali –bukan berarti gue ini pengecut!-, dan lebih ehemgantengehem, dia jadi bisa lebih deket ama si Tenma.

Yang paling bener itu, dia lebih banyak punya kesempatan dibanding gue. Jadinya begitu, deh.

Sebel gue! Sebel gue! Sebel gue! Sebel gue!

Oh, iya, ngomongin tentang Tenma, orang yang gue suka. Gue mau ngomongin tentang para orang-orang yang suka bikin gue kesel.

Pertama, Kariya.

Kenapa gue ngomongin dia duluan?

Soalnya dia itu suka banget ngikutin gue ama Tenma kemana-mana. Kayak bayangan! Di mana kami berdua, dia ada.

Kesel gue, pengen sekali-sekali dia nggak usah ganggu waktu-waktu berduaan gue, tapi apa daya gue, dia temen baiknya Tenma selain Nishizono.

Kadang, saking keselnya, gue sering gontok-gontokan ma ntuh pemburu cilik. Habisnya dia ganggu gue mulu. Pernah pas di hari yang cerah _plus_ udara seger bin mata melek, gue lagi ngobrol berdua ma Tenma, eh, dia nyambung.

Walhasil, gue jadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka. Lo pada tau, kan si Tenma itu kalo diajak ngomong pasti ikutan, dia orangnya ramah, sih.

Kenapa, sih, ntuh anak nggak sama si Kageyama aja. Mereka, kan udah kayak orang pacaran berduaan mulu. Daripada gangguin gue ama Tenma.

"Gue, kan temen baiknya Tenma, boleh dong kalo gue ikutan dia kemana aja…"

Kalimat itu kayak kata-kata keramat dia kalo gue usir jauh-jauh. Bikin gue kesel aja.

Kedua, Kageyama.

Sebenernya dia nggak pernah bikin gue kesel. Tapi dia kalo lebay bin alaynya kumat berisiknya minta ampun. Kayak kapal pecah. Terlalu heboh.

"YA AMPUN, TSURUGI! LO SUKA AMA TENMA? _DOUBLE WHAT_!_"_

Gue cepet-cepet nutup mulut embernya waktu gue ngaku suka ama Tenma. Untung aja ruang klub lagi sepi, jadi nggak kedengeran yang lain.

Pertamanya, sih dia cuma nanya doang, kenapa gue suka deketin Tenma, begini-begitu, dan seterusnya lah. Gue kesel ditanyain mulu, jadinya gue ngaku dah.

Dan reaksi dia itu sangat di luar dugaan.

Pada awalnya gue nyangkanya dia bakal nganga sambil ngiler.

Yah, taunya lebay dan alaynya kumat. Ewh, gue yakin abis itu kuping gue budek sementara.

Sementara, woi! Nggak selamanya!

"WAA! TSURUGI, MUKAMU MERAH! JADI EMANG BENER, YA!"

Woi, muka gue nggak merah, sialan! Dasar kuntet lo!

Ketiga, kakak gue.

Alah, lo pasti tau lah, kenapa gue kesel ma kakak gue. Males gue nyeritainnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hah? Kakak gue lagi?

Kelemahan dia ya?

Rahasia, ya…

Dia itu…

Takut…

Ama…

Kecoa…

"KYOU-_CHAN_, TOLONGIN! ADA KECOA MASUK KE SEPATU KAKAK!"

Gitu teriakannya waktu ada kecoa masuk ke sepatunya. Gue yang baru bangun tidur jelas aja keganggu dengan suara nge-bass yang amit-amit gedenya itu. Menggelegar bo'.

Dengan muka memelasnya –yang sangat gue benci karena gue jijik-, dia meluk-meluk tangan gue. Memohon supaya gue mau ngeluarin ntuh kecoa nista dari dalem sepatu keramatnya. Padahal sepatu dia itu nggak dicuci dua tahun, gue juga heran kenapa ntuh kecoa nista mau masuk ke dalemnya.

Gue ngakak, jelas. Gue bahkan sempet foto muka kakak gue waktu gue jejelin kecoa itu di depan matanya. Dengan lari secepat kilat, kakak gue langsung masuk ke dalem kamar mandi.

Tanpa tau kalo di kamar mandi kecoanya lebih banyak daripada yang masuk ke sepatunya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Gue? Ngakak dong. Puas banget liat kakak gue ketakutan kayak begitu. Tapi bukan maksudnya gue jahat, lho. Malah gue kasian, kenapa dia dilahirin dengan pribadi takut kecoa. Padahal, kan itu fobianya anak cewek. Kakak gue emang aneh.

Tapi, seaneh-anehnya kakak gue, sekesel-keselnya gue ama kakak gue. Gue sayang banget ama kakak gue.

Habisnya, satu-satunya saudara gue, ya, kakak gue ini. Tsurugi Yuuichi.

Eh, sejak kapan gue jadi melankolis begini?

Mungkin sejak gue suka ama Tenma…

Alah, emang gue pikirin!

Woi, siapa yang mukanya merah? Gue tebas lo!

.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

.

A/N:

Halo, semuanyaaaa~! Saya balik lagi dengan cerita abal lagi! Kali ini bintangnya adalah Tsurugi Kyousuke tercinta #plak

Entah kenapa, ya, saya suka banget kalo liat Tsurugi OOC, baik adik maupun kakak. Tapi ini ga ada maksud bashing chara, lho, murni karena keisengan otak abal saya semata! Alias cuma buat hiburan doang.

Dan maafkan saya, Yuuichi-niichan *KYAAAAA~~!* saya membuat Niichan OOC, apalagi takut kecoa? Apa-apaan itu, ugh. #dtembak mati

Saya baru nyadar, bener, lho, kata Kak Chima, YuuichixTenma itu emang maniiiiiiiiiiisss~~ tingkat dewa! Apalagi senyumnya itu, lho… hehehe…

YUUICHI-NIICHAN! #eh, malah fangirling-an dia

Ah, daripada saya banyak ngebacot di sini, mending saya kabur dulu.

Review, ya, meskipun abalnya nggak kira-kira…


End file.
